In Cahoots
by Kyra5972
Summary: It wasn't her fault. It was the tree's. Or maybe the squirrel's. Or both! That's it! The tree and the squirrel were in cahoots!


**Title:** In Cahoots

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** It wasn't her fault. It was the tree's. Or maybe the squirrel's. Or both! That's it! The tree and the squirrel were in cahoots!

**Pairings:** Puck/Kurt

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N:** Written for Ice_Whisper's birthday. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Puck's head snapped up as the back door slammed open and a little four year old whirlwind came running inside.<p>

"Dad!" she exclaimed, long, wavy brown hair flying around her face, hazel eyes huge.

"'Vannah-Bug?" he asked, sounding slightly worried as the little girl grabbed his hand and started tugging.

"Dad! Come on!" she exclaimed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Savannah!" Puck exclaimed as he caught sight of the cut above his daughter's eye and the blood slowly dripping down the side of her face. "What happened?" he asked, crouching down to get a better look at the wound.

Savannah rolled her eyes with a huff. "Dad! 'M trying to _show_ you! Come on!" She continued tugging at his hand until Puck stood up and followed after her.

"'Vannah-Bug, you need to let me look at that," Puck said as his daughter pulled him out the door into the back yard.

"But, Dad, it's broked!" Savannah exclaimed as she stopped and pointed across the yard, looking up at Puck with tears in her eyes.

Puck looked where she was pointing and his eyes widened as he saw Savannah's Fischer-Price toddler jeep smashed into the tree in the back yard.

"'Vannah-Bug, what happened?" he asked as he made his way over to the jeep.

"It wasn't my fault!" Savannah exclaimed defensively. "I was jus' driving and poof! there's a squirrel in front of me! I went likes this with the wheel," she held her hands up and moved them back and forth, indicating that she had tried to swerve, "to tries and not hit it and then BAM!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together, "I hits the tree! And my head hitted the wheel and now I have an owie and my baby is broked! Can you fix it?" she asked, looking up at Puck with watery puppy dog eyes.

Puck pulled the jeep away from the tree and winced slightly at the small dent in the front fender. The thing may only go seven miles an hour, but apparently it's enough to do some damage if you hit a tree going full speed, which he had no doubt that Savannah was. Reaching inside, he turned the key and listened as the tiny little engine made a grinding noise but failed to turn over. Popping the little hood, he opened it and looked at the miniature engine and just shook his head. He had no idea how these things worked; when he was a kid, they'd simply run off a battery and that was it, but over the years they'd pretty much become miniature cars. Hell, Savannah's jeep even had a fully functioning CD player in it!

"Sorry, 'Vannah-Bug, but I think you're gonna have to wait until Daddy gets home and ask him to look at it, okay?" Puck said as he closed the hood and looked at his daughter.

Savannah pouted for a moment but nodded her acceptance.

Puck shook his head as Savannah stepped up to her jeep and started running her hands over it and whispering to it.

"It's okay, Daddy will make you all betters; he's magic like that," she whispered as her tiny fingers trailed over the dark grey paint job.

Puck just shook his head again and reached his hand out to his daughter. "Okay, Savannah, time to go in and let me look at that cut now."

Savannah nodded and she lightly stroked her jeep one last time before turning to follow Puck back into the house.

Half an hour later, Savannah had a band-aid on her head and was curled up on the couch with Puck watching Scooby Doo reruns when they heard the sound of the garage door opening.

"Daddy's home!" Savannah exclaimed, jumping off the couch and darting toward the garage door in the kitchen, the four year old making it across the living room and half-way through the kitchen before Puck even had a chance to react.

Shaking his head, Puck stood from the couch and followed his daughter into the kitchen, chuckling softly at the sight of the little girl bouncing excitedly just inside the garage door as she waited for her daddy to come in.

The moment the door opened, Savannah was leaping at the other man and babbling full-speed. Puck watched as Kurt fumbled the grocery bags in his hands, trying not to drop them while still catching their daughter.

"Jesus, Noah, how much sugar did you give her?" Kurt asked, looking at his husband with wide eyes as he finally managed to shift Savannah so she was resting securely on his hip while he placed the bags on the counter.

"None," Puck replied as he stepped forward and gave his husband a kiss. "She's just been impatient for you to get home for the last half hour."

Savannah nodded her head frantically, her hair whipping around her face. "Uh-huh! You took forevers, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"I'm no later than I normally am," Kurt pointed out in amusement before noticing the band-aid on his daughter's head. "And what happened to you?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see the band-aid more clearly.

"I gotted an owie," Savannah replied. "But it's okay, Dad made it all better. But he couldn't fix my baby, Daddy, you gots to help me fix my baby."

"And just what happened to your baby?" Kurt asked as he carried Savannah toward the back door.

"There was a squirrel and it jumped out in front of me, and I tried nots to hit it and I didn't but then the tree jumped in front of me and hit me!" Savannah exclaimed. "I hitted my head and got an owie, but Dad fixed it, but he couldn't fix my baby's owie, so you have to fix it. Please!"

Kurt arched an eyebrow in bemusement and he looked down into his daughter's pleading hazel eyes. "The tree jumped out in front of you, huh?"

Savannah nodded, eyes going from pleading to innocent.

"You sure the tree wasn't already there?" Kurt asked as they crossed the yard to the jeep.

"Well…maybe…" Savannah begrudgingly admitted. "I think it was in cahoots with the squirrel though!"

"In cahoots?" Kurt repeated with a laugh, setting Savannah on the ground and popping the hood of her jeep before flicking an amused glance at Puck as the older man leaned back against the tree Savannah had hit. "You better watch out, Noah, that tree and the squirrel are in cahoots, you might be next."

"You're teasing me, aren't you, Daddy?" Savannah asked, hands landing on her hips as she half-pouted, half-glared at Kurt. "That's rude."

"I'm sorry, Baby," Kurt said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, let's see what we need to do to fix this."

Puck simple settled back against the tree more comfortably and watched with a smile as his husband and their daughter worked on the jeep together. He never in a million years would have thought this was how his life would turn out back in high school; probably would have punched anyone who suggested it. No, he never thought he'd end up married to Kurt Hummel with a four-year-old grease-monkey of a daughter with way too much energy, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Because _they_ were _his_ world and he wouldn't give them up for anything.


End file.
